


I thought it was a hi-potion

by suarhnir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Ignis is adjusting to being blind. Prompto is heartbroken...





	I thought it was a hi-potion

[](http://imgbox.com/OLuEysQq)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, I was watching my brother play Episode Ignis and he somehow couldn't access his curatives, instead could only use the Camera (take photo) function... we both imagined the scenario that Ignis was borrowing Prompto's camera for that day and ends up breaking it when he thought he was breaking a hi-potion bottle during battle XD


End file.
